


Homecoming (The Goddess Blessed Remix)

by VelvetMouse



Category: Elenium/Tamuli Series - David & Leigh Eddings
Genre: Gen, Remix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-30
Updated: 2011-04-30
Packaged: 2017-10-18 19:54:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/192646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VelvetMouse/pseuds/VelvetMouse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She always knew when he was nearby.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Homecoming (The Goddess Blessed Remix)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rosemaryandrue (Rosie_Rues)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosie_Rues/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Blessings](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/3156) by rosemaryandrue. 



She knew he was on his way, long before he reached the motherhouse. She always had a rough idea where all of her students were, but Vanion -- Vanion was special. From the moment he had walked through the door, as impossibly young trainee, Sephrenia had known there was something special about him.

Now that he was a full knight, and well on his way to being the next Preceptor, Sephrenia saw all that promise being fulfilled in the most remarkable ways. And she loved him for it.

She knew it was wrong --

 _It is NOT wrong_! Her Goddess's voice cracked through her head. _Sephrenia, stop it right now. Nothing that good and pure could ever be considered wrong by anyone with half a brain._ There was the faint sense of a divine foot-stomp.

 _Yes, Aphrael,_ Sephrenia agreed meekly.

Aphrael huffed. _Cut it out, Sephrenia. You have more spine than this._ Then her voice changed and softened. _I promise you, sister dear, that he does return your feelings, even if he doesn't know it yet, and you WILL be able to be together someday. I promise_.

Sephrenia smiled into her cup of tea and settled back to wait. Vanion was closer now, and she could feel the irritation rolling off of him in waves. Whatever happened in Cimmura, it was not good.

His sense of presence grew stronger, and then she heard the creaking and clanking of someone in full armor coming up her stairs. She knew the knights always wondered how she knew when one was at her door - she didn't have the heart to tell them that in most cases it wasn't magic at all, that anyone with half an ear could hear them coming up the stairs.

She politely waited until he had knocked on her door before calling out "Come in, dear one."

Vanion entered and removed his helm, and Sephrenia did not try to hide her smile. He knelt before her and kissed her palms in the ritual greeting.

"Little mother," he greeted her.

"How is Cimmura?" she asked, smiling down at him.

Vanion looked thoughtful for a moment. "The king is an idiot, the court is corrupt, and the church even more so. Nothing's changed."

"So forthright," she teased.

"I am a knight of God, little mother. I am obliged to tell the truth." His face was solemn, but his eyes danced in a way that always tickled her.

"I am glad to see you finally taking your religious duties so seriously," she replied with equal mock-solemnity.

"I am a deeply religious man," he assured her, looking up. His mouth might have been saying all the correct words, but his eyes spoke of a different devotion. For the first time, Sephrenia allowed herself to hope, just a little, that Aphrael was correct.

 _Told you so,_ the Goddess's voice whispered in her mind.

"Will you bless me, little mother?"

"Of course," she said, and placed her hands on his cheeks. The words of the blessing brought a sense of peace washing over them both, and the smile did not leave Sephrenia's face, even as they settled in to discuss the corruption of Cimmura.


End file.
